Lo imposible
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Hay personas que siempre creen que el amor todo lo puede, katsuya es uno de ellos


Lo imposible

Si había algo que jamas imagino que le pasaría, era estar precisamente en esa situación.

En el pasado siempre solia imaginarse a si mismo al lado de una chica bonita, tierna y mona a quien cuidar, dar detalles un poco románticos, que ella le cocinara su almuerzo, se pusiera roja cada vez que tomaba sus manos, con la cual salir al parque, que riera de sus chistes y le dijera lo apuesto que le parecía y lo mucho que lo amaba. Un romance normal para todo adolescente, sin nada extraordinario.

Pero no! El destino tenia otro plan para el, completamente distinto a lo que jamas hubiese planeado.

En primera, ni siquiera era una chica en primer lugar quien le estaba por hacer enloquecer, un hombre, pero no cualquiera, sino su imposible, malcriado, egocéntrico e insoportable ricachon bastarde de kaiba! No! Ni siquiera supo en que momento el muy maldito se colo en su corazonsito inocente!

No era ni tierno ni mono (ejem, bueno…tal vez una o dos veces selo parecio), usualmente era sarcástico y egomaniaco, e excepción de Moki claro, no le gustaba para nada que intentaran ayudarlo, disque porque no era ningún mocoso para que le dijeran que hacer, encima que se preocupaba por el, se quejaba el imbécil!

Lo romántico difícilmente se daba, al menos de su parte, porque ese neko, aunque lo negaba, tenia sus momentos, aunque al final lo negase a muerte ante todos los demás. Jamas en su vida le dio algo hecho por el, al menos no comestible, ya que el señorito no creía necesario aprender a cocinar si su cachorro sabia hacerlo y siempre podía pagar porque alguien mas lo hiciera (aunque en eso debía darle la razón, según moki la ultima vez que su hermano intento preparar algo, casi mueren por intoxixacion sal y aceite)

Lo de sonrojarse, normalmente era al revés, ya que el muy bastardo adoraba hacerlo enojar y ponerlo en vergüenza, sin comprometerse en ello, claro pero nunca faltaban las venganzas que efectuaba a cambio, haciendo uso de sus "mas amplios" conocimientos en lo que muchos llamarían solo trivialidades, pero que eran capaces de poner en ridículo a alguien como kaiba, que a veces pecaba de ingenuo en situaciones mas normales.

Sus salidas por lo regular no eran en lugares tan públicos como parques o cines, principalmente por lo antisocial del neko engreído, pero se ganaban puntos ya que la parte mas divertida de sus citas no tenían porque compartirlas con nadie mas.

Kaiba no de reída de sus chistes, pero si de el, cosa que parecía ser un muy entretenido pasatiempo, ya que a pesar de estar juntos, la peleas que acostumbraban no habían terminado y por lo regular siempre comenzaban por alguna burla canina del ojiazul que no ocultaba en lo mas minimo su cinismo y diversión al verlo quedar sin mas insultos con que responder. Aunque toda la humillación que le hacia sentir, pasaba a segundo plano cuando se daba cuenta que estaba disfrutando de las pocas sinceras sonrisas de aquel millonario, y era conciente de lo adorable que era oírlo reir de verdad.

Tampoco era de los que solian decirle cariñitos a cada rato ni nada (lo apelativos caninos no contaban precisamente), pero con el tiempo aprendio que kaiba, mas que palabras eran acciones lo que consolidaban su relación, cosa que en el fondo realmente lo aliviaban, porque en realidad le asustaba un poco imaginarse al ceo diciéndole palabras como "pastelito" o "corazoncito". Ra! Daba escalofríos de solo pensarlo, lo primero que pensaría es que el castaño finalmente enloquecio o deliraba por la fiebre!

Y ahora, si que recordaba todas las locuras de ls cuales solo kaiba podía ser culpable, no le entraban ganas de otra cosa mas que cobrárselas, como se atrevia a hacerlo vivir tanta felicidad sin hacercelo pagar? Y justo ahora que lo veía sentado en su asiento con su adoraba computadora se lo cobraría, delante de sus tantas fans que se lo comían con los ojos!

Sin pensárselo mucho se acerco al castaño, quien no lo noto hasta que lo tomo del cuello de su uniforme, y justo antes de que refutara algo, le robaba un no tan inocente beso, asegurándose de saborear completamente sus labios hasta quedar satisfecho, y separarse para corroborar que la carita de su neko ardia como nunca. El idiota no lo vio venir.

_que es lo que…?

_Gomen! Es que se me antojo un poco de neko!y te veias muy serio-sonrio como solo el podía hacerlo usando esa excusa como lo mas obvio del mundo y se retiro a su asiento dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Si! Seto kaiba era el culpable de haber conocido la felicidad de la manera mas rara e imposible que jamas imagino, y debía hacercelo pagar, demostrándole su amor de la manera en que confiaba jamas se lo habían hecho antes. Y que mejor forma de hacerlo que probándole que el también lograba imposibles con ese neko, como hacerlo sonrojar frente a todos, aunque no era un secreto que mantenían algo, nunca estaba de mas recordárselos a quienes lo miraban de mas, y que el también se avergonzara mas tarde, era un bajo precio


End file.
